


Daimon

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Ruby has been a good servant.Square Filled: LilithRuby





	Daimon

The rug is soft under Ruby’s bare knees and shins, the air of the room a little cooler than comfortable against her skin. Her nipples are already perking up and she wants to rub her arms, but instead she tightens her grip on her forearms behind her back. She keeps her head bowed but dares for a second to peek through her lashes at her Mistress.

Lilith looks beautiful, as always. She’s dressed in a simple white lingerie set, her blonde hair falling in loose waves down her back as she drifts around the room, lighting candles. When she finishes, she moves to stand in front of Ruby.

One slender hand slides into Ruby’s hair, gentle for a moment before fingers dig in and yank her head back. Ruby gasps, the sharp pain sending a stab of arousal through her core. Lilith’s expression is neutral as she studies Ruby’s face.

“Sam is coming along well,” she finally says.

“Yes, Mistress,” Ruby murmurs.

“I’m concerned about the brother. He’s already attempted to interfere several times.”

Ruby’s stomach twists at that reminder. She already took her punishment for allowing Dean to gain the upper hand, though, and Lilith might be a demon, but she never repeats a punishment. Ruby doesn’t want to think too much about that, though. She prefers to move on.

Lilith is still talking. “I believe your hold on Sam is stronger, despite that setback. You’ve done well, pet.” Her grip loosens and she gently scratches her nails across Ruby’s scalp, sending a shiver down her spine. “I think you deserve a reward.”

Ruby licks her lips, trying to hide her eagerness. “Thank you, Mistress.”

Lilith smirks. “On your feet, pet.”

Ruby manages to stand without using her hands. Lilith’s vessel is not much taller than Ruby’s, but she seems to tower over her subordinate the way she would in their demon forms. Ruby doesn’t have much time to consider this before Lilith is kissing her, hard enough to bruise, and then dragging her to the bed. Ruby allows herself to be positioned on hands and knees on the mattress, pussy already wet from the manhandling. Lilith knows exactly what she likes.

Once Ruby is in position, Lilith strokes a hand down her spine and cups her pussy with the other, fingers gently petting the slick folds. Ruby whines and listens to Lilith’s low chuckle. Lilith moves away, returning with rope, a handful of small objects Ruby can’t see, and a roll of tape.

Lilith quickly gets Ruby tied up, arms bound to her folded legs and her pussy on display. Clamps go on Ruby’s nipples, prompting a gush of slick with Lilith smirks at, and then a small egg-shaped vibrator is pressed to her pussy. It fits perfectly between her folds, one end against her clit, and is taped in place.

“I wonder how long you’ll last,” Lilith says, stroking Ruby’s hair off her forehead. “Ready, pet?”

“Yes, Mistress,” Ruby breaths.

The vibrator turns on.


End file.
